<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Painting by Fushigikage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935923">Painting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage'>Fushigikage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doutor e Clara acordam pela manhã e percebem que a TARDIS está mais silenciosa do que deveria estar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Painting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uma história muito simples e sem maiores pretensões. Só achei que eles mereciam algo do tipo, então... Bem, vocês vão ler e decidir se foi ou não uma boa ideia.</p>
<p>E um MUITO obrigado @graveyardpolka por todas as sugestões e pela paciência em betar meus devaneios sz</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>O quarto estava silencioso como há muito tempo não se encontrava, o que era um deleite para seu corpo e mente que estavam extremamente exaustos e ansiavam por uma noite de sono tranquila e relaxante. O travesseiro macio parecia lhe fazer cafunés, enquanto o grosso cobertor parecia abraçá-la por completo, mantendo seu corpo devidamente aquecido. Mexeu-se um pouco e percebeu que, de fato, estava sendo abraçada – no entanto, não era pelo tal cobertor. Enroscado ao seu corpo estava um Doutor adormecido, de um jeito que ela não se lembrava de ter visto nos últimos meses. Com o rosto próximo a sua nuca e tendo enlaçado a jovem com um dos braços, o Senhor do Tempo permanecia com uma expressão tranquila no rosto, sem esboçar nenhuma reação que mostrasse estar acordado. O homem era bem teimoso e não tinha o costume de dormir; entretanto, com o passar dos anos, costumavam deitar juntos – e, algumas vezes, o homem permitia-se dormir por algumas horas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clara se moveu devagar e com cuidado, olhando atentamente para o cômodo silencioso. Foi quando notou que tudo se encontrava quase exatamente do jeito que estava antes de cair no sono: a guitarra do Doutor estava apoiada em uma confortável poltrona próxima a cama, já que ouvi-lo tocar havia se tornado um hábito antes de dormir; a luz continuava baixa, os travesseiros colocados lado a lado na enorme cama e cobertores sobressalentes amontoados no pé da cama. Ela sequer percebeu quando adormeceu ou quando o homem se deitou ao seu lado, coisa essa que não era de seu feitio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Doutor? – A jovem chamou baixinho. – Você está me ouvindo?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ele se mexeu e resmungou algo ininteligível, porém, virou-se para o outro lado e continuou dormindo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Doutor?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sem qualquer resposta, empurrou-o da maneira menos brusca que conseguiu, em uma tentativa de acordá-lo o quanto antes. Ele abriu os olhos, mas não sem resmungar um pouco mais. Sentou-se na cama, e, tendo esfregado o rosto com as mãos, bocejou.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– O que houve, Clara? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vê-lo bocejar e se espreguiçar tão vagarosamente era uma visão que Clara particularmente gostava, no entanto, estava preocupada demais para apreciar a visão de um Doutor levemente entorpecido a sua frente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa grave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Que coisa? – Ele estreitou o olhar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Veja – Ela apontou para a cama exageradamente grande. – Além de estarmos só nós dois aqui, ouça – Pediu, fazendo um sinal para que ele ficasse em silêncio. – Percebeu?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Em um primeiro momento, o cômodo parecia realmente silencioso. Porém, com um pouco mais de atenção, podia-se ouvir passos não muito longe dali. Percebendo a angústia da jovem, o Doutor tomou a mão direita dela entre as suas, em uma tentativa de fazê-la relaxar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Clara, Clara, Clara... – Ele sorriu de maneira suave. – Estamos no lugar mais seguro do universo. Não há o que temer, hm?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Eu sei, mas... – Clara desviou o olhar, visivelmente nervosa. – Mas você os conhece. Sabe como eles são. E se algo aconteceu enquanto dormíamos?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Bem – Respondeu ele em tom ameno. – Se assim fosse, saberíamos. De qualquer forma, tenho certeza de que a TARDIS tem tudo em ordem. Caso contrário, teríamos sido acordados antes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Não convencida das palavras do Doutor, Clara se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto. Percebendo que, de fato, só estavam os dois ali, sentiu o coração pesar no peito. Arrumando-se do jeito que conseguiu, estava se dirigindo à porta quando sentiu o Doutor pegar em seu antebraço. Ele estava debruçado na cama e não parecia entender a preocupação da jovem. Os dois amantes não eram os únicos viajantes na TARDIS há alguns poucos anos e seus dois jovens tripulantes sabiam ser travessos, sempre aprontando de suas peças quando o Doutor estava distraído – e essa era a sua maior preocupação no momento.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Doutor, tem alguma coisa errada.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– O que pode estar errado, Clara?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– O silêncio! – Exclamou a jovem, enfim, expondo toda a sua aflição. – Está silencioso demais aqui!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Sim, sim. Não tínhamos paz assim há algum tempo. – Concordou o Doutor, coçando o queixo com uma das mãos, parecendo pensativo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– E você fica tranquilo desse jeito?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Bem, eu posso não ser humano, mas ter um pouquinho de paz pode ser bom, sabia disso?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Você só pode estar de brincadeira – Ela tentou se desvencilhar, porém, sem sucesso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Clara, venha. – Ele a trouxe para mais perto, fazendo com que se sentasse na cama. – Sim, tudo está em silêncio. E daí? Não é o fim do mundo, sabia?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Eu não confiaria nisso. Você sabe como eles são agitados. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– São duas crianças, Clara, não é como se fossem dois Daleks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Podem não ser dois Daleks, mas dão tanto trabalho quanto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A expressão da jovem se suavizou ao ouvir a risada que o velho Senhor do Tempo deixou escapar, e, permitindo-se rir junto, tentou confiar nas palavras dele. Afinal de contas, não poderia acontecer nada de errado, poderia? Estava quase desistindo de ir à procura de seus dois projetos de Dalek, quando um estrondo seguido de gritos se fez presente – o som tão alto quanto uma explosão e os gritos apreensivos acenderam um alerta nos dois adultos, que rapidamente saíram do quarto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apressada pelos corredores escuros da TARDIS, Clara era seguida por um Doutor nem um pouco sonolento; ambos estavam preocupados e correndo o mais rápido que podiam – e esse era um daqueles momentos em que ela se amaldiçoava por ter escolhido um quarto tão longe dos comandos principais. Sentindo os pés tocarem em um líquido pegajoso, ousou parar e olhar para baixo, buscando os próprios pés; e foi nesse momento que seu rosto foi tomado por um completo horror. Seguindo o movimento dela, o homem fez o mesmo e percebeu que os corredores estavam repletos de um líquido vermelho como sangue, o forte odor ferroso em todo lugar. Apertaram o passo e logo se encontravam em frente à escada que levava para o console da estúpida nave. Temendo o pior, Clara começou a subir desesperadamente as escadas, tendo o Doutor logo atrás.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Foi tudo tão rápido e a adrenalina estava tão alta, que ela precisou piscar algumas vezes, até conseguir processar o cenário a sua frente. O que viram diante de seus olhos foi algo que não estavam esperando: havia um enorme cercado de espuma fazendo um tipo de proteção na área em volta do console da TARDIS; no chão, havia um enorme tapete macio e nele estavam diversos tipos de tintas e pincéis; haviam folhas desenhadas, assim como rabiscos e tinta por toda parte. No teto, havia uma decoração totalmente diferente, simulando o céu – mais precisamente as estrelas, que formavam as mais diversas constelações e estavam em constante mudança. Um pouco mais longe, duas crianças de cinco e três anos espalhavam tinta por todo canto, inclusive em si mesmas, enquanto riam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Inacreditável. – Declamou a jovem, simplesmente incapaz de esboçar alguma reação.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Em cima do painel de controle, havia um tipo de máquina pequena, muito parecida com uma bomba repleta de glitter – o que explicava o estrondo que escutaram minutos antes. A mistura vermelha que se espalhou pelos corredores vazava de uma caixa metálica a poucos centímetros de onde a jovem estava. Ao se abaixar e tocar o líquido rubro com uma das mãos, sentiu um cheiro adocicado misturado com o odor ferroso que sentiram anteriormente. O seu medo por algo ruim ter acontecido foi substituído por um pavor com a reação que o Doutor teria vendo aquilo, já que ela sabia o quanto o homem adorava aquela nave e cada detalhe dela. O Senhor do Tempo estava tão silencioso que sequer lembrou-se que ele estava ali, ao seu lado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Fantástico! – A voz do Doutor sobressaiu-se à sua e só então a jovem virou-se para encarar o homem que estava ao lado dela.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ao virar-se para ele, percebeu que ele parecia... Maravilhado? O rosto do homem acompanhava cada detalhe, cada mudança e cada bagunça feita pelos pequenos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Doutor? – Ousou tocar em seu braço, para tirá-lo de seu transe. – Está tudo bem?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Se eu estou bem? – Ele riu. – Eu estou incrivelmente encantado. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Você não está zangado? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– E por que eu estaria zangado? – O mais velho se virou na direção dela, buscando os seus olhos castanhos. – Isso – Ele apontou para a “nova decoração”. – É incrível. Mesmo para mim é difícil repaginar esse lugar e olha o que esses pestinhas fizeram durante a noite...! A TARDIS pode ser bem teimosa, mas parece que se rendeu aos caprichos deles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dizendo isso, correu em direção aos pequenos e foi recebido com abraços cheios de tinta. Sentou no chão ao lado deles e, pegando o pincel que um dos filhos lhe ofereceu, começou a desenhar junto com eles. Ainda parada próxima à escada, Clara observava a tudo a uma certa distância. Passado o susto, aquela era uma cena que ela queria gravar em sua memória: o Doutor e seus filhos, sujos de tinta no meio do espaço. A TARDIS emitiu um som baixo, chamando a sua atenção.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Obrigada – Disse ao console. – Obrigada por mantê-los em segurança.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Durante boa parte do dia, os quatro ficaram desenhando e pintando, enquanto criavam histórias para cada um dos desenhos. Quando foi hora de se recolherem, houve muita choradeira, mas nada que o Doutor e sua guitarra não conseguissem resolver. Assim que Clara e as crianças adormeceram, o Doutor foi reorganizar e redecorar</span> <span>sua nave. Quando seus filhos acordassem no dia seguinte, teriam o céu no teto de seu quarto, e, quanto aos desenhos, estariam todos em sua própria sala especial.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Essa é uma das fanfics que estão prontas desde março/abril, mas que fiquei com vergonha de postar depois que parei pra reler. Nos próximos dias, vou tentar ir postando as restantes. </p>
<p>Obrigado por ler (:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>